Tigerlily
❝ '' "Extra Toooessss? We Both Know you like those.."'' ❞ — ''-Tigerlily to Nectarstar while talking in her den'' Tigerlily is A Sleek Brown-furred feline, Almost golden, with darker brown tabby stripes. She has Green eyes and Webbed paws. Resides in Riverclan 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed- American Shorthair x British Shorthair Description: Tigerlily is a Brownish Orange she-cat with darker striped giving her the Appearance of a Tiger. She has large Webbed paws Enabling her to swim well Along with a Short Haired Coat. Palette: : = Base (#DAA520) : = Tabby Markings (#8B4513) : = White Muzzle and paws. (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#228B22) : = Inner Ears (#pink) Voice: Soft and sweet voice. Sorta Like Jaiden from Jaiden animations Scent: Reeds+ Rain Scent. Gait: Happy, Friendly, Bouncy. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Loyal -' Tigerlily is Extremely loyal toward her can, she will be there by her clanmates sides whenever possible * '''+ Friendly -''' Tigerlily is always open to meeting new friends and chatting with others. * '''± Stubborn -''' If Tigerlily is Extremely passionate toward something she will aim for it and not budge. * '''± Strong-willed-''' Just like Being stubborn she will reach for her Goal and not stop until she gets it. * '''− Reactive -''' Pissed Tigerlily off? Be aware of your surroundings. * '''− Narcissistic -''' Tigerlily is Always looking to be on point with her fur style and how clean it is. She takes her Physical appearance seariously. '''Likes *Fish *Scenery *Being Helpful *Shiny Objects *Brightly Colored Objects *Trout *All Clans 'Dislikes' *Land Prey *Wars *Arguments Between Clans *Fighting 'Goals' *Have Kits *Earn a Mate *Become Friends With All Of her Clanmates. *Show Peace. 'Fears' *Being Rejected *Disliked By All *Being Ambushed In battle *Clans being Torn Apart. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Riverclan Cats Involved: Tansykit, Nectarkit, Lilyfoot, Swiftkit, Leaves that rustle in the wind. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Tigerlily was born to Lilyfoot along with her three other siblings, Nectarkit, Tansykit and Swiftkit. *While they were in the nursery, their mother would tell them stories of how their father was a noble Mountain Cat, who lived with the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains. No cat believed her, and some labeled her as insane. The other kits mocked Lilyfoot's litter because of what she would say. Tigerkit and Nectarkit had a strong belief that her mother was telling the truth, while the sickly Tansykit and the defiant Swiftkit did not. (Taken from Nectarstar's Page) *Later, at the age of Four moons The Spring flooding came along sweeping the lives of Tansykit and Their Deputy, Limpetspot along with it. *After her sister catching Greencough she always begged to see her but was always denied and unable to see her. This left her lonely with only Swiftkit. *When the age of Five moons came around her Mother took them out to the riverclan border to meet a lean-legged, broad-shouldered cream tabby tom with copper eyes Named "Wind". Every so often the kits ventured out with Lilyfoot to see him until he no longer came around. Their mother told them Their father had left. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Riverclan Cats Involved: Nectarpaw, Swiftpaw, WIP Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Sister/⦁|⦁|/100% ::"Oh? She has the Right to Talk bad about me when I'm Finally happy about something? When I finally think i Found the right guy for me? She can stick a Toe In her Mouth! Hell I'd bet she'd Enjoy that! She's never happy for me is she? Can she ever be?'' :Tigerlily curled her lip revealing her lip as she snarled.: :Swanlight/Warrior/Father of Kits./⦁⦁|⦁/75% ::"Swanlight Is Alright.. We Had a Rocky Start.. But, I Have to Accept Him. For Starclan's Sake he's the father to my kits." :Tigerlily Shrugged Really Unsure. He's Alright.. :Turtlepaw/Medicine-Apprentice/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/80% ::"She's Adorable! I Can see Why my sister Enjoys her so much!" :Tigerlily Smiled and Awed as she thought of the kit. '' :'Minnowripple/MedicineCat/Friend/ ⦁⦁| ⦁⦁/98% ::"Minnowripple Is Great! He's Friendly and A Great Friend!" :Tigerlily Smiled and Flicked her ear. :Leopardskip/Deputy/Acquaintance/⦁| ⦁⦁/89% ::"She's Cool, She Is a Good Deputy though." :Tigerlily Shrugged Unsure. |-|SkyClan= ::"Skyclan is Okay, They haven't Picked Any fights. But then Again, One Banged My Sister.." :She Shrugged. '''Trivia *Tigerlily Is sister to Nectarstar. *Tigerlily is very Open and Soft. *Tigerlily was Named after her Mother Lilyfoot. 'Quotes' ❝ "May this Scale Represent her Beauty inside and out. Although I Didn't know her well or Really at all I Wish Starclan Accepts You and Treats you well. May you be re-united with your Friends and Family who have already been Taken.." ❞ — Tigerlily at Spitfire's Ceremony ❝ "Urgh! I'm Too Soft! Why Can't I Be Normal..? Thunderclan Did this and That, Why cant i be mad at them like everyone else? I-it's Annoying..".... "Why Cant We All Just get along though? I Mean, Plenty of things happened in the past that other clans have been forgiven.. Like Shadowclan and Thunderclans Old Quarrels.." ❞ — Tigerlily Being angry toward Herself and Nectarstar ❝ '' "Extra Toooessss? We Both Know you like those.."'' ❞''' — Tigerlily Joking around with Nectarstar '''Fanart Artist Character Tigerlily art.png|By: Whitetips Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters